


Little Minx

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with a bit of a plot, Public Sex, Riding Crop, Scratching, Sebastian Has A Breeding Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Being Sebastian’s lover isn’t always easy. His busy schedule often results in you spending long periods of time apart, you in particular craving his touch.It’s just as well that he always makes it up to you.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 501





	Little Minx

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> This here is a woefully belated birthday gift to my dear friend Lonely_Stargazer. I talk about her a lot in my A/Ns, and for good reason; she’s a wonderful friend, and a gifted storyteller. I would seriously recommend her for some more Sebastian-themed goodness ;)

Being the lover of the Phantomhive butler isn’t an easy life to live.

It’s been weeks now since you last saw Sebastian, his obligations to the young Earl Phantomhive evidently being particularly pressing of late. All you’ve had in terms of correspondence from the man is a particularly lascivious letter, in which he describes in detail what he plans to do to you when next you meet. The blush his letter had caused refused to leave your cheeks for several hours, until you’d finally decided to take matters into your own hands, allowing your imagination to run wild as your mind tried to recreate the images outlined in the letter.

Alas, all that did was make you crave Sebastian all the more desperately.

It’s all you can do to be at work today, wanting nothing more than to return to your house and wait for your lover to fetch you. Surely he will not stay away much longer? Obligations or not, Sebastian is as much a slave to his base desires as you are; you can only imagine how much he must be craving an evening with his most precious pet.

One thing you appreciate about Sebastian is his honesty. Right from the moment you first met in the Funtom toy shop, you stocking the shelves while he visited with his master, you knew he wasn’t the loving kind. No, Sebastian is not one for unnecessary emotions like love. What he longs for are more raw sensations, like the feeling of your nails clawing at his back as he fucked you into the wall shortly after meeting, his master waiting in the carriage as his faithful servant ‘took care of business’. You’ve no idea what lie the man conjured up to allow him to abandon his master for a few blissful moments, but you know one thing for sure; you’ve been his since the moment he took you.

Working alone at the very site of your first rendezvous with Sebastian isn’t doing much to temper your desire. Would the young Earl be much put out if you took matters into your own hands and turned up at his manor uninvited? You know Sebastian would have a fit, unwilling to mix work with pleasure, but the sensual joy you would receive once he was finished punishing you…

The bell above the shop entrance chimes, and you turn to face the customer, putting on your best customer service smile.

You’re about to give them a courteous welcome, but your words die in your mouth as you finally take in the appearance of the man in the doorway; Sebastian.

While you falter, he doesn’t miss a beat, his lips curling into an easy smirk. ‘I believe a hello is customary when one is walking into a shop, but given that I am in no mood to play coy today, I shall excuse the lack of manners.’ He licks his lips, eyes roaming over your body. ‘Oh, but I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again, my little minx.’ You rub your legs instinctively, as if trying to expel the arousal rushing through your body. If he’s calling you his ‘little minx’, that can only mean one thing; you’re going to be walking funny by the time he leaves…

Still, as much as you’d love to spread your legs for him, there is a slight problem. ‘I’m the only one in the shop right now. The boss isn’t due in for another half an hour or so. If he comes in only to find I’ve locked up, he’ll fire me on the spot.’ If he were then to discover why you locked up early, he’d find a way to fire you twice!

Sebastian chuckles to himself as he walks behind the counter, his hands roughly grabbing your hips as his mouth descends to your ear. ‘What a pity that would be. Then you would have no choice but to be my little minx full time instead. The thought of having you at my constant beck and call is delicious, but I know of something sweeter still. That’s why you’re going to lift up your skirts and let me kneel between your legs, so that I may reacquaint myself with your taste.’ Why couldn’t he have arrived just a little later, so that you could have properly indulged in your desires? Still, considering that last comment sounded suspiciously like an order…

Knowing from experience that Sebastian is at his best when he doesn’t have to ask twice, you dutifully lift up your skirts and allow him to hide underneath them, his entire frame somehow concealed by the mass of fabric.

No sooner than Sebastian has started to remove your underwear, the bell chimes again, and a young couple enter, both of them smiling at you.

You put on a smile of your own, trying to forget about the man between your legs. ‘Welcome to Funtom, how may I help yo-ooo?’ Sebastian’s tongue worms its way straight into your body, and you have to fight hard to avoid moaning.

If the couple notices your strange outburst, they don’t say anything, and the gentleman steps forward. ‘Our daughter has a birthday coming up, so we’re looking for a gift.’ Common enough. That’s the only reason any adults come in without a chi-

One of Sebastian’s thumbs starts to rub against your clit as his tongue increases its speed, your legs fast becoming a trembling mess as you once again try to regain focus.

In an attempt to distract yourself, you point to the back of the shop. ‘We have many… dolls and stuffed animals here. Is that something yooo-ur daughter is interested in?’ The animals aren’t the only thing in here that’s stuffed; Sebastian swaps his tongue for two of his slender fingers, his lips descending on your clit now.

The young woman smiles. ‘Actually, we’ve already seen the perfect doll. It’s this one right here.’ She walks to the back of the shop, picks up the doll in question, and walks back to you, carefully placing the doll on the counter before you.

Your body begins to grow hotter and hotter under Sebastian’s touch, your legs now trembling with barely concealed ecstasy as you once again struggle to converse. ‘That’s very… popular. Yes, yes very… popular. You want this in a b-box?’ You can’t take this anymore. Just a few more moments and you’re going to climax right in front of your customers!

Finally picking up on your discomfort, the man clears his throat. ‘Are you quite alright, miss? You look dreadfully unwell.’ You don’t feel it; you feel fantastic, so much so you could scream about it.

You shake your head in denial, a quiet chuckle from Sebastian vibrating against your clit. ‘Dust allergy. I’ll be fine. Box?’ Why can’t they just answer the question and leave?!

The young woman shakes her head, handing you money for the doll. ‘We’ll just take her like this. I hope you feel better soon.’ They both probably think you’ve got some horrible disease, rather than having a horrible tease between your legs!

You wave them off without a word, immediately gripping the counter when you’re sure they’ve gone. Your hips buck against Sebastian’s face with abandon, chasing an orgasm you know can’t be more than a few moments away…

Then, just like that, Sebastian withdraws, releasing himself from your skirts with a surprising amount of ease.

As you stare flustered and aroused at him, Sebastian cleans off his fingers, that ever-present smirk once again gracing his lips. ‘As sweet as ever, my little minx. Your juices always make for such a delightful starter, but you’re quite right; here is not the place for the main course. That’s why I shall be collecting you from work this evening, and you shall be gracing my bed with your presence until morning. I will advise you to take it easy and eat plenty until then, because I intend to play with you all night long. Until then, little minx.’ With that, he walks away, leaving you longing for his return.

Today is going to be a long day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As promised, Sebastian is waiting outside for you with a carriage the moment you leave work.

You can’t help the wave of nervous excitement that washes over you. An invitation to Sebastian’s bed is one that you don’t get often, and it means one thing; he plans to take his time with you tonight.

As you enter the carriage and begin the journey, Sebastian’s eyes keep roaming over your form, two intense drops of crimson in the dim light of evening. ‘It really has been too long since last we saw each other, my little taste earlier excluded from consideration. I swear, your form grows more pleasing with each passing moment. You are truly wasted trapped inside a shop all day. I can think of many things much more deserving of a beauty such as yours.’ You suspect personal pet might be at the top of his list…

You lean forward in your seat, smirking at him. ‘With respect, you seem to have talents which far exceed that of a butler. Perhaps we should both be looking into new professions?’ Then again, he does look so very sexy in his current uniform…

Sebastian chuckles. ‘Oh, but I am so much more than a butler. I am for example the man who plans to do unspeakable things to his favourite pet tonight. Well, I say unspeakable, but I would be quite happy to discuss them with you as we journey to the mansion. I only hope the other members of the household fail to notice the telling blush of a harlot about to be ruined for all other men.’ Sebastian’s apparent arrogance only stokes the flames of your desire; you know that coming from him, these threats are far from empty.

Reaching across, you place your hand on his thigh, giving it a firm squeeze. ‘I was ruined the moment you walked into my life, but I’m not a harlot. To call me a harlot implies I’ve been seeking the company of other men in your painfully long absence, but I have not.’ You’re unsure if he’s paid you the same courtesy, but that’s irrelevant; this is a bad time to start an argument.

Sebastian grabs your hand, bringing it over his crotch. ‘Your unwavering loyalty is admirable, but we both know that my sexual prowess is far beyond contention. Nobody will ever make you feel as I do, I assure you. I believe it is time I reminded you of that.’ What, right here? In a carriage belonging to his master? He wouldn’t, would he? Would he…?

After his actions in the shop, he almost certainly would.

Before you can stutter out a request to wait, the carriage draws to a swift halt; you’ve arrived at the manor.

Sebastian hops up swiftly, the footman appearing moments later. He lets himself out first before taking the footman’s place to assist you out the door; he must truly hate the idea of another man touching you.

With your feet firmly on the ground, Sebastian faces the footman. ‘I am taking the evening off. Any queries and complaints should be aimed at Tanaka. I will not take kindly to being disturbed. Am I clear?’ Now that you can see the footman clearly, you realise you don’t recognise him. Is he a recent hire?

The oddly pale young man nods. ‘’Of course, we won’t disturb you!’ Says Oscar. ‘Have a pleasant evening.’ Adds Emily.’’ You have to fight the urge to flinch when a snake pokes its head out of the footman’s uniform, Sebastian shepherding you away because you can even ask what it’s doing there.

Sebastian’s distraction doing nothing to ease your curiosity, you directly ask who the man is. ‘A runaway from a travelling circus my master recently decided to take pity on. While I admit that he’s… peculiar, his snakes do serve as a most excellent deterrent for any would-be criminals trying their luck in the mansion. They aren’t something for you, my pet, to concern yourself with. The staff are well aware that harming you in any way will lead to a swift and unpleasant end.’ That’s reassuring, but considering there’s no way anyone could truly control such wild animals…

When you reach his bedroom, Sebastian coaxes you inside, taking the time to lock the door as you look around.

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian’s room is still the utilitarian chamber of slumber; it was the last time he managed to coax you into his lair. The only difference seems to be the two items sitting proudly atop the bed; a length of rope, and a riding crop…

Door locked, Sebastian roughly grabs your hips from behind, bringing his lips down to your ear. ‘Undress.’ His order is punctuated by a sharp nip on your earlobe, and you squeal in surprise; someone wants to get rough tonight it seems.

Never one to immediately buckle to Sebastian, you step forward towards the bed, picking up the rope as you stand to face him. ‘Planning to tie me up tonight, were you? Is this part of your plan to keep me here forever?’ As much as you trust him not to act against your will, you wouldn’t put it past him to have thought of something like that…

Sebastian’s answering chuckle sends shivers down your spine, and you can’t tell if it’s fear or arousal. ‘If I wished to keep you here against your will, I would not need rope. There are far more pleasant ways to keep you from wandering.’ Part of you wants to ask what those methods are, but you figure you’re better off not knowing.

Instead, as you take in the sight of Sebastian ridding himself of his gloves, socks, and shoes, a cunning plan comes to mind, though you highly doubt Sebastian is foolish enough for it to work.

Noticing your stillness, Sebastian frowns. ‘I have only given you a single command thus far, and you have refused to obey it. Are you deliberately seeking punishment, or are you reluctant to go through with tonight? As much as I would hate to lose my entertainment, there is no joy to be found in an unwilling partner.’ So he thinks you’re reluctant, does he? That works in your favour…

You sigh, still toying with the rope. ‘I suppose I’m just apprehensive about you tying me up. I’ve never been tied up before. Does the rope chafe terribly?’ You chew on your bottom lip, trying to hide your smug smile at Sebastian’s look of concern.

Sebastian walks over and places a finger underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at him. ‘I have yet to do anything that has left you permanently marked. You are my prized pet, the only woman I choose to tolerate. To break you would be to lose you, and I have far too great a need for you to do so. Is there anything I can do to put your mind at ease?’ There is it. The magic words, coming from the mouth that tormented you in public a few short hours ago.

You pretend to think a moment before answering, trying to make the idea seem organic. ‘Would you let me tie you up first? I’ll let you straight back out, I just want to see what you want to do to me.’ He’s not going to fall for that. You know he’s not not going to…

Sebastian nods. ‘If that is all it takes to erase your hesitation, I will allow it. Just for a moment, however. I fear I am long overdue for the feeling of being inside you.’ Your jaw very nearly drops to the floor; Sebastian is actually allowing this? Allowing you to tie him up? He really must be desperate…

You put on your very sweetest smile. ‘Thank you for being so good to me. If you get into position, I’ll do my best to tie you up.’ Sebastian dutifully places the riding crop on the floor so he can spread out on the bed, stretching his arms about his head so they’re by the bars of his headboard.

Still trying to act innocent, you slowly straddle his lap, before toying with the rope again. ‘So you want to tie me to the headboard then? Like this?’ You reach over Sebastian to tie his wrists firmly against the headboard, giving it a slight tug to make sure he’s secure. Yep, he’s not going anywhere fast…

Sebastian gives a chuckle, gently tugging at the ropes himself. ‘Yes, this is exactly what I had planned for you. As you can see, while I am perfectly secure, I am also in no pain. While there may be slight chafing, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed with the application of a cream or tonic. There is nothing to fear.

‘Now that I have indulged you, I think it’s about time you let me out so I can give you a full demonstration of my plans.’ Oh, so he thinks you’re just going to let him go?

You smile sweetly, leaning forward to untie him… before immediately letting go and putting your hands by his head. ‘Now why would I do that, Mr Michaelis?’ Your smile quickly turns predatory as realisation flashes in Sebastian’s eyes, any facade of innocence lost as your true intention is finally made clear.

Sebastian licks his lips, hunger in his eyes. ‘Oh, but aren’t you a clever little minx? I concede that you have outwitted me on this one terribly rare occasion. Now, be a good girl, and untie me so I can reward you for your witty little trick.’ Always so dreadfully confident, even when someone else has the other hand…

Leaning back, you begin to slowly unbutton his jacket, deliberately rubbing your crotch against the bulge in Sebastian’s trousers. ‘I don’t think you understand how this works. I beat you in a battle of wits. Surely I should claim any reward I like? I just can’t believe you fell for it. I thought you would have known by now that I don’t mind it when you get rough with me. I would have been more than happy to play along with your game, but now? I think we should play one of mine.’ Jacket undone, you make quick work of his waistcoat, then make a start on his final set of buttons.

Sebastian growls. ‘This is your final warning. Untie me, or when you release me, the consequences will be immeasurable.’ His threats don’t sound particularly intimidating, considering he’s already told you he doesn’t want to break his precious pet…

His shirt undone, you rake your nails down his chest hard, angry red lines appearing on his chest as he bucks his hips up. ‘Consider this payback for your actions earlier. In fact, that gives me a wonderful idea...’ Jumping off the bed, you cup Sebastian hard through his trousers, before deftly undoing and pulling them down his legs, chewing on your lip when you realise he’s not wearing any underwear.

After taking a moment to admire Sebastian’s desperate erection, you pick up the formerly discarded riding crop, running its edge down Sebastian’s thigh. ‘Were you planning to beat me with this? I bet it would have left such lovely marks on my ass. A bit like this!’ You bring the crop down against his thigh, smiling to yourself when you notice a mark already forming. It would be so easy to cover his legs in bright red marks…  
Sebastian hisses, his erection twitching. ‘I’m going to whip you raw when I get out of here.’

You smack him again on the other thigh, harder this time. ‘I might let you out in a bit. But first, I think it’s time for my payback.’With that, you ditch the riding crop, and slowly undress, keeping eye contact with Sebastian as your dress hits the floor. That only leaves you in your corset and smalls, the latter easily sliding down your legs. It takes you a few moments to remove the former, but that’s fine by you; it makes the desperate longing in Sebastian’s eyes even sweeter.

Finally, now totally nude, you straddle Sebastian’s legs, leaning forward and swiping your tongue over his tip. His hips thrust up encouragingly, but you bring your head away, denying him any further stimulation.

Sebastian huffs in frustration. ‘Tying me up is one thing, but I shan’t be denied my pleasure. Open your mouth, and allow me to fill it.’ As tempting as that is, you have a better idea.

You bite down hard on Sebastian’s thigh, satisfied when Sebastian groans. ‘If you want to fuck my mouth, I want you to beg for it. Beg me, and not only will I let you finish in my mouth, I’ll swallow every last drop.’ You lick his length from route to tip, suckling on the tip for a moment before pulling away again.

Sebastian tugs firmly on his restraints, still trying to escape your trap. ‘I beg for nothing. You’ll swallow my seed, and you’ll thank me for it.’ What is it going to take to rub that smirk off of his face?

Remembering Sebastian’s ultimate weakness, you bat your eyelashes, pouting. ‘You mean to say that your pride is more important to you than your favourite pet? I thought you’d do anything for your little minx? I guess I’m not that important, after all. I won’t bother you again...’ You hop off the bed once more, picking your clothes up off the floor.

With a noise halfway between a sigh and a grown, Sebastian caves. ‘Get back on my lap and pleasure me with your mouth… please.’ That final word is said with a level of contempt beyond ignoring; you know how much he hates asking nicely when it comes to sex.

Smug at your victory, you settle atop his legs again, positioning your mouth over his erection. ‘Say ‘please’ again and I will.’ You can practically hear a vein burst in Sebastian’s forehead; you’re so in for it now.

Thrusting his cock against your lips, Sebastian barks out a ‘Please.’ before you finally give in, opening your mouth and taking him as far as you can.

As you carefully work your head up and down, you wrap a hand around the base of his cock, moving it in tandem with your mouth.

Sebastian’s gasping moans fill the room, cut off by the occasional few words. ‘You truly are a master of fellation. You always take me so well, like a good pet should...’ His praise wills you to take him a little deeper, doing your best to suppress your gag reflex.

When you notice Sebastian’s thrusting becoming erratic, you briefly contemplate pulling away as a true form of payback, but instead you speed up, satisfied that he’s been punished enough. It only takes a few more thrusts to have Sebastian climaxing with a cry, your mouth instinctively swallowing every last drop.

Satisfied that he’s finished, you make to sit up and release him, only to find you can’t move your head.

A quick glance at Sebastian shows you why; not only have his previously unbuttoned clothes now been discarded completely, but he now holds the rope in his right hand, his left one firmly gripping your hair.

He’s managed to free himself, and if that fierce glare of his is any indication, you’re about to pay dearly for your trick.

Sebastian chuckles at the realisation in your eyes, giving your hair a firm tug. ‘Did you honestly think you could fool me, little minx? I know how much you love it when I play rough with you. Tying you to the bed is nothing compared to the other ways you’ve begged me to enjoy your body, so why should you hesitate over it? You really should have heeded my warnings and released me, but you did not. Now I think it is time I taught you the consequences of such actions.’ Yanking your head off of his quickly-recovering cock, Sebastian slides you over his lap, bringing his mouth to your shoulder and biting down hard.

Taken aback by his actions, your hands grab his arms, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood.

Sebastian hisses, leaning his head back to examine his wounds. ‘It seems this little minx enjoys using her claws too much. I see only one solution.’ In an instant, Sebastian has your hands behind your back, the rope scraping against your wrists as he ties it with a practised ease.

With you now bound to his liking, Sebastian effortlessly tosses you onto your back, your breasts on full display thanks to your bound arms. His hands waste no time in pinching your nipples, mouth contorting into its signature smirk as you squirm helplessly on the bed.

With no warning, one of his hands wraps itself across your throat, restricting your breathing. ‘Now then, how should I discipline my unruly pet? I suppose I truly could tie you to the bed and leave you here until I’m satisfied you won’t try to fool me again. Perhaps I could flip you over and mark up your perfectly perky cheeks...’ He pinches your nipple again, your gasp cut off by his hand. ‘… Then again, to do that would be to overlook these supple mounds of pure delight, and that is a mistake I would like to avoid making. You have put me in such an intriguing dilemma...’ Sebastian finally releases your throat from his grasp, before grabbing both of your thighs and spreading your legs wide open, exposing you completely.

Sebastian takes a moment to appreciate the view before bringing one of his hands down to slide two fingers into you, his eyebrows raising in surprise when they slip in easily. ‘My, but someone did enjoy their brief moments of control. Perhaps I shall take the time to enjoy myself while I think of a suitable punishment. If nothing else, I know I’ll enjoy myself.’ Before you can ask what he means, Sebastian withdraws his fingers, grabs your hips, and drags you to him, sliding inside you with ease.

As he begins his steady thrusts, nails digging into your thighs as he forces you to move with him, Sebastian leans over and takes a nipple into his mouth, gently teasing the sensitive bud between his teeth before biting down harder. You cry out, closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling of Sebastian fucking into you like a man possessed.

When his mouth switches targets, one of Sebastian’s hands moves to stroke your clit, your hips gyrating wildly in an attempt to keep the pleasure going as long as you can. If he keeps going like this, you’re not going to last much longer…

Sebastian’s thrusts become harder and faster, and you scream his name, your orgasm just a few more thrusts away.

At the mention of his name, Sebastian stops stroking your clit, and stills himself inside you.

When you open your eyes to ask why he stops, you find Sebastian frowning slightly, breast abandoned. ‘Oh, were you close to orgasm? A pity. That’s twice today that I’ve denied you the satisfaction of completion. Maybe if you beg me, I’ll spare you such a fate happening a third time.’ Fuck him. Fucking him and his wonderful fucking…

You surrender your pride in an instant, knowing that fighting him now is pointless. ‘Please Sebastian, please let me finish. I want you to show me just how well you know my body.’ If appealing to his pride is what it takes to finally reach orgasm, you’ll stroke his ego all you have to.

Sinking his teeth into one of your breasts, Sebastian begins thrusting again, his hand resuming its strokes as your orgasm builds again.

Removing his teeth from your flesh, Sebastian begins to gently lick your nipples, giving each one a few firm laps before switching sides. Your hands try to grab the sheets as your legs begin to tremble, this next orgasm feeling even stronger than the last. You can’t contain your now endless string of moans spilling from your mouth, eyes once again squeezing shut as you ready yourself for the kind of pure ecstasy only Sebastian can prove.

You almost sob when you feel Sebastian pull out seconds before your orgasm hits, the warm fluid currently spilling onto your chest proving that Sebastian is not in the same predicament.

Opening your eyes, you’re greeted by the sigh of Sebastian’s cock between your breasts, an impressive puddle of semen settling on your chest.

If your hands weren’t bound, you’d try to slap the smug grin off of Sebastian’s face. ‘You’ll have to do much better than that to sway me. Did you forget that I only fucked you as a way to pass the time whilst I thought of a suitable punishment? Did you think a few simple words would be enough to make me forget what a naughty minx you’ve been? Oh, but you do amuse me, my sweet pet. You don’t get a reward until I’m satisfied you’ve learnt your lesson, and right now, I fear your lesson is far from over.’ Once again manhandling you, Sebastian flips you over onto your front, forcing you onto your knees while you rest your forehead against a pillow.

The bed rises and dips behind you, as if Sebastian had left and come back for some reason. You consider asking why, before your silent question is answered by a painful slap across your ass; the riding crop is back, and far more devastating in Sebastian’s hands.

As you call out to him in shock, Sebastian barks a laugh. ‘You didn’t think I’d forgotten about this, did you? It’s simply impossible for me to overlook it, especially with those marks you left on my thighs. Now then, how many hits will it take for you to learn your lesson? Ten? Twenty? Thirty, perhaps? How many do you think you can take?’ How are you supposed to know that? He’s only ever spanked you with his bare hand before…

Your silence causes Sebastian to bring the crop down on your other cheek, the sting a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. ‘When I ask a question, I demand an answer. Tell me how many hits your plump rear can take, or I’ll whip it until it bleeds.’ He wouldn’t… would he?

Knowing that he probably would, you answer quickly. ‘I’m not sure. I really don’t know.’

Sebastian hums, trailing the edge of the crop down your spine. ‘There, that wasn’t a difficult question, was it? As this is a new toy, I think we’ll start with ten. If I still think you are anything less than contrite, I’ll take matters into my own hands.’ He smacks you with his hand, his message clear. ‘Now then, shall we see how sorry you really are?’ He trails the crop between your legs, rubbing it against your clit before yanking it away and bringing down against your ass.

Your cry masks the smack of the leather against your bare flesh, and Sebastian purrs with delight. ‘What do you say, my pet?’

Your response is breathy, still feeling the effects of the hit. ‘I’m sorry for fooling you, Sebastian.’

Another hit, harder this time. ‘Pathetic. Again.’

You close your eyes, trying to think. ‘I’m sorry that I tried to fool you, Sebastian.’

The third hit is slightly softer. ‘Better. What about your claws?’

You can feel your legs already beginning to tremble with effort. ‘I’m sorry for scratching you. I’ll be more careful.’

A fourth hit, brutal once again. ‘Who did you scratch?’

You almost choke in surprise. ‘You. Sebastian. I’m your pet, and I’m sorry for making you bleed.’

The fifth hit is the hardest yet. ‘You’re a very naughty pet. What did you do to earn this?’

Sebastian’s release is making the bed sticky beneath you, the cold fluid making your breasts colder. ‘I tied you to the bed and made you beg for my mouth, Sebastian.’

Six strikes now, only four more to go. ‘Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?’

You try your best to nod. ‘Yes, Sebastian.’

Seven. ‘Then why make me beg for it?’

Your ass is stinging now, the pain more intense than usual. ‘I was trying to get revenge for what you did in the shop, Sebastian.’

The eight hit is so hard it almost brings you to tears. ‘At no point did you tell me to stop. A good pet trusts their master to stop if they’re uncomfortable. Don’t you trust me?’

Glad that there’s only two more left, you try nodding again. ‘I do. I trust you, Sebastian. I promise I’ll never try to fool you again.’

The penultimate hit is far softer. ‘Oh, but you should. It’s most amusing, you trying to act like you’re in control. It makes my inevitable conquest all the sweeter.’ He licks your back, sending shivers of delight down your spine.

A final hit, firm without being too hard. ‘There we are. Ten hits. What do you say?’ He rubs a hand soothingly over one abused cheek, undoubtedly examining his handwork.

You sigh in relief. ‘Thank you for punishing your little minx, Sebastian. I am sorry, and I promise I’ve learnt my lesson.’ For tonight, at least…

Sebastian throws the crop away, his hands settling on your hips while his thumbs rub your ass tenderly. ‘You took your punishment perfectly. I think it’s time for more.’ With a nip on your shoulder, Sebastian slides into you from behind, and wastes no time setting a slow yet hard pace, your ass hitting his hips with each movement.

As a hand sneaks forward to toy with your clit, you enthusiastically rock back into Sebastian, the evidence of Sebastian’s punishment tingling as your orgasm builds for the fourth time today, this time ready to reach completion.

With Sebastian’s thrusts increasing, you arch your back up, allowing your nipples to rub against the bed with each movement. The stimulation is maddening, and your body trembles, finally ready to give into the overwhelming sensations…

Seconds away from orgasm, Sebastian stops again, and you let out a sob in frustration.

Sebastian’s breath is hot and heavy against your ear. ‘Tell me again who your master is.’

You scream at him, tears of frustration threatening to spill over. ‘It’s you, Sebastian! I’m all yours, so please just end this dreadful tease and- oh God!’ Sebastian starts fucking you hard and fast, all sense of teasing gone as he bucks his hips an almost impossible speed.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Sebastian can’t help but make a final quip. ‘I am the furthest thing from God, but if you truly wish to worship me, who am I to deny you?’ A few more harsh thrusts and a perfectly timed flick to the clit are all it takes to have you screaming Sebastian’s name as you finally orgasm, your walls gripping Sebastian firmly as he finishes inside you.

A few more exhausted thrusts from Sebastian, and he finally pulls out, evidence of his completion trickling down your thighs as he undoes your restraints.

Now free, you try to sit up, but Sebastian encourages you to get on your hands and knees. ‘I was a little too rough with your behind, little minx. I need to apply the ointment there before I can tend to any other injuries.’ After fondly stroking your hair for a moment, Sebastian then heads to a drawer you know all too well; it’s a makeshift medical supply box, full of ointments and salves for when the two of you get too rough with each other.

Ointment now on his hands, Sebastian rubs your abused rear in small circles, careful not to be too firm. ‘Here we are then. Special treatment for my special pet. I fear that our unfortunate absence had quite the effect on me. Was I too rough for you?’

You sigh contentedly, stretching slightly. ‘I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?’ Though admittedly, if he’d done more than ten hits…

Sebastian hums. ‘True enough. I must say, you always find new and exciting ways to amuse me. Tying me up like that was simply inspired. What a joy it is to have such a creative pet. It only makes me want to keep you here all the more…’ Now finished with your ass, Sebastian sets to work on your wrists, rubbing more ointment into the rope marks.

You yawn, his rubbing making you sleepy. ‘I can’t live with you, Sebastian. Your master would never allow it, and I can’t just leave my job to live in sin with a handsome butler.’ As admittedly tempting as that thought is..

Satisfied that your wrists are fine, Sebastian retrieves something else; a lavender oil, which he begins to rub soothingly into your back. ‘My Young Master will not be an issue. He owes me this, for all I have done. Besides, it’s not as if you would be idle. I think you would look utterly delicious in a maid’s uniform. You also forget that you work for my Master’s company, so I doubt you leaving without notice would be an issue.’ You hadn’t considered that. Maybe…

Your eyes begin to drift shut, the smell of the lavender and the feeling of Sebastian’s slender fingers a potent combination. ‘The way things are for now are fine, even if I don’t get to see you as often as I’d like.’ Then again, saying that might only encourage you.

Sebastian chuckles. ‘I would tell you to sleep on it, but it seems your consciousness is already fading. Rest for now then, minx. I shall see to it that you make it to work in the morning.

‘However, I fear I should tell you that I am going away again. The Young Lord is going away for a while, and as his faithful butler… perhaps I could ask you to consider the offer in my absence instead? After all, I may be gone for quite some time. It is quite possible that something may change your mind while I’m away.’ If you had any energy left, you might complain about his absence, but you’re so tired…

You hum. ‘Okay. I’ll tr-’ Your mind feels too drowsy to form words, body finally beginning to succumb fully to sleep.

Sebastian leans down to kiss your forehead. ‘Goodnight, my most precious pet. I shall make sure to clean you up before I attend to the last of my duties.’ You’re vaguely aware of a flannel making its way between your breasts, but that’s the last thought you have before you fall into the gentle embrace of sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

To say that Sebastian is eager is an understatement.

Not that he’ll ever show it, of course. Hell only forbid that the brat currently holding his demonic leash picks up on his desperation; as sadistic as the Earl of Phantomhive is, he’d find a way to delay their inspection of a certain shop today, and as eager as he is… Well, a certain contract may come to quite an abrupt end, should he be kept from his prize.

How long has it been since he saw his favourite pet? Three months? Four? He still remembers the last time he had her in his bed, her asscheeks bright red and the entrance to her womb dripping with his seed…

It’s too much. He should control himself. If he keeps thinking like this, Sebastian is in danger of losing control the moment he sees her. Still, he would be tempted to trade his young master’s soul for the chance to see her like that again, a bargain he might not have to make; she has had plenty of time to consider his offer, and he has no doubt she has seen the light.

By the time the carriage pulls up, Sebastian really is desperate. With any luck, he should be able to steal her away while his master speaks with the store manager. It will need to be a quick affair, but there is nothing to stop him collecting her once her day is over for a more… involved session. Better yet, he might just be collecting her from her house tonight, belongings in tow as she finally accepts that her life would be far better if she lived in his bedroom…

The door chimes open, and Sebastian’s eyes zero in on her in an instant, absence making her beauty all the more striking. Ever since that first taste of her, he knew that she was different. A human he could tolerate in his life, and one he might even consider taking back to his realm, when he finally reveals to her his true nature.

As the store manager comes forth to greet the Earl of Phantomhive, Sebastian feels something. A pull, something that compels him to leave his master’s side, feigning browsing as to not attract attention.

Drawing ever closer to his target, Sebastian has to suppress a possessive growl; while she may be wearing the same dress as she was the last time they met, the fit seems slightly too tight around the chest and middle.

A deep inhale of her scent proves what he already knows; she’s with child, and it’s his. He can practically feel his unborn heir growing inside of her, their heartbeat easy to detect with his demonically superior hearing. This is better news than he could have imagined. If he’d only known he’d successfully managed to breed her, he would have found a way to come to her sooner. As it is…

His pet is trembling slightly, no doubt terrified of revealing her condition. Why does she fear rejection from him? Are human men so unwilling to rear the whelps they create? If he was concerned about such a possibility, he would never have allowed himself to spill inside her. She herself made no move to stop him, though at that point in the evening she truly was desperate for any kind of satisfaction… so gone was she in her pleasure that she failed to notice his unnaturally quick recovery time and virility, just as she has every time prior. That he can please her so completely that her sharp mind should overlook such things excites him to no end, and makes him think of all the other ways he can reduce her to a mewling puddle of limbs…

Now fully in front of her, Sebastian cuts off her attempt at speech. ‘Have you considered my offer, little minx?’ It seems such a foolish question, with his child inside her…

Still shaking like a leaf in the breeze, his minx is uncharacteristically furrowing her brow at him. ‘I really can’t, Sebastian. For your master to take me in is one thing, but… I’m with child, Sebastian. Your child.’ As if she would bear the child of any other man. She is a most faithful pet, another reason she is so tolerable.

Sebastian hums. ‘In which case, I really must insist that you come with me tonight. I shall make all the necessary arrangements to have you hired as a maid in the employ of Phantomhive. Should my master object, then he may find I have a few objections of my own, which I shall be more than vocal about.’ If that brat thinks he will deny Sebastian his prize…

Despite his reassurance, the young woman still appears troubled. ‘But what do we do when the baby arrives?’ Oh, Sebastian has quite the idea.

Leaning forward, Sebastian places his lips against the shell of her ear, his true form sneaking in slightly as he lowers his voice to a whisper.

‘We make another one, my most precious pet.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. It’s always greatly appreciated ^.^


End file.
